Miyu's short hair
by Angel'sbabyblue
Summary: This was my first story here at fanfic and my first english story as well. Please read it and review, hope all of you like it... Ja, Gbu...


HI!

This was my first story here since I was a newbie…

I'm so glad that I can post it, actually I love to write stories

But this was my first time making Daa!3 story,

This story base on one of my stories, I just change a little bit,

Okay let's start and enjoy…

Summary: I think it not necessary to introduce the character,so I'll go on without it,

This story happen after Wanya and Ruu back to Planet Otto, meanwhile Kanata and Miyu get going well, Nozomu was pair with Chris, Aya with Santa, and Nanami with Seiya^^

**Miyu's short hair**

Today's morning, the weather was sunny and hot, well what are you expecting for, it was first day of school at summer after summer holiday though.

Everyone was talk enthusiasm with smile on their face, about their holiday.

Among of them there is one girl, who looks sad and quiet. Yes, it was our beloved blonde, Miyu.

"Good Morning Miyu!" Aya and Nanami call cheerfully. They were in corner of their class with Santa, Christine and Nozomu.

"Morning" Miyu answered it weakly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked Nanami.

"Um, nothing"

"However Miyu-chan, what's wrong with your hair?" asked Christine about her friend's short hair.

"Well, sort of a mood-changes" she replied with a weak smile "How about it, was it good?"

"Yes, although your hair was short you still gorgeous, little Miyu" said Nozomu.

"Well, thank you"

"Hey guys, since all of you were here now, I want to tell you about my new story…" said Aya with a spark on her eyes.

"Speaking of that, where's Kanata? I haven't see him yet even his nose or shadow" asked Santa searching for him.

"Know you mention it, I was curious as well" Nanami said while nods her head.

"Well… he sick"

"Oh, is he okay?" Nozomu asked.

"I think we might look for him after school" Santa come with an idea.

"Hey that's a great idea, we can cook for him" Chistine was agreed.

"No!" Miyu was replied quickly.

Everybody was looked at her with a confuse face.

"Er… I mean, that, he was fine, but you guys can't go to meet him"

"Why? We can help to look after him" Nanami was really curious about her friend's strange condition.

"Um, you know, it's… it was his disease, it can infect you guys… I mean, it will be bad if all of you got infected and can't go to school, nee?"

"Well, if you said so, just tell us if there's anything that we can help"

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At second day, Kanata was still not come to school, and Miyu was still quiet and sadness was all over her face.

Aya, Nanami and the other was worried about her, but they can't do anything since Miyu was keep saying that she was okay and fine.

Even after 3 days, the situation still same, all of the student at their school were concern about this situation too.

Gossip was prove of it, well, since Kanata was popular among the girls and Miyu was popular among the boys (she was become more pretty and gorgeous in their 3rd year at junior high) it was absolutely will be.

And the gossip was spread really fast, it sounds: Saionji Kanata and Kouzuki Miyu was break, it happened when the summer holiday, that's why Saionji didn't come to school and Kouzuki became really quiet and sad and even cut her hair that short because of the heartbreak.

All of the girls were cheering and hope they have any opportunity to become Kanata's next girlfriend. And the boys was try to win Miyu's heart.

And so Miyu's day was full of the boys who gather around her, asking her about the gossip. Ofcourse she quarreled all the gossip away, but when she asked about Kanata's absence, she become quite and that's make all of them trust the gossip was true.

Santa and the other were really worried, but Miyu keep silent. So they just tried to change her mood by keep her company, Nanami with her shopping style, Aya and Santa asked her to go watch theater, while Christine and Nozomu asked her to joined them in their teatime.

But she refused all of it. She said that she must go home as soon as possible to take care of Kanata, they want to help but she refused as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And it was after a week, at the morning. The gossip reached the climax.

Miyu was just come to school all alone, when groups of boys and girls snatched her. And bring her to the school's backyard. She was been cornered and asked to clarify all of the gossip.

She was a little scared and confuse at the same time because the amount of them was really numerous.

"So, Miyu-chan did it really true?" asked one of the girls.

"Huh?"

"About the gossip" said one of the boys.

"It's not true"

"So where's Kanata-kun?"

"Well you see…"

"And why you cut your hair that short?"

"Er…"

"You can't answer huh, so it must be true that you two was already break"

"Hey, I said that's NOT true!" she defended her self.

"Don't lied"

"Yeah, we know the truth now"

"I tell you" she raised her tone.

"We NOT…"

"…BREAK" before she completes her sentence there was a voice coming from behind the crowd.

"Kanata!" called Miyu.

Yes, there he was standing right there. Then, he walks towards her, standing beside her and hug her.

"Well, I didn't mean to disappoint all of you" he smirk then continue "But, we'll NEVER break"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, can the two of you now explained to us?" asked the gang at the cafeteria.

"Well, u see…" Kanata start,

"Kanata, no" said Miyu.

"Hey, we all worried and sick of you two, you know?" the gang was protest to Miyu which just surrender then.

"Okay, about what first?" asked Kanata.

"How about your absence?" asked Nanami.

"Because I sick…"

"Then, why she refused us when we want to go see you?"

"Because she was ashamed"

"About?"

"Well, you know, the reason I became ill"

"Huh?"

"It's was thanks for her cooking…"

"Hey, I didn't mean to" Miyu protest.

"Ofcourse you didn't mean to, if you mean to I believed I'm dead by now"

"Ugh… Kanata, you…" Miyu seem Irritated by that (well, who didn't?)

"Okay, calm down first" said Santa, "then, what about her short hair"

"It's because…"

"No, not that one…" Miyu protest again "it was too ashamed" said her as her face become red.

It makes the gang more curious.

"So, what's about it??" asked them spirited high.

"It's because… her hair was stuck in vacuum cleaner when she try to cleaned her room"

As Kanata told them that, the gang was burst into a loud laugh that make all people in cafeteria look at them, while Miyu just hide her red face at Kanata's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the temple

"Kanata, your so meany, how could you tell them all of it?"

"Can't you see that they was really worried about us?"

"Okay, I can accept hat, but when u said that my cooking can kill people it was really hurt me, you know??"

"Well, it really does…"

"Why you… Kanata!!"

"But I will still love you even you can't cook…" he then hug her gently "and I'll eat all you made for me, instead that I'll go to ill"

"You little rowdy, still I love you even you're meany though" she smiled and hug him back

"Kanata"

"Hm?"

"It was makes me really happy back then when you said that we'll never break"

"ofcourse it'll"

**OWARI**

There, it's end. Sorry about the grammar problem.

Hope all of you Like it,^^

Review please .

Arigatou…


End file.
